


Forgot to Laugh

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Bad Boy/Good Girl, Brooding, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fanvids, Leaving? What Leaving?, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer can see right through that "bad boy" exterior. Dillon's not going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot to Laugh

 

Lyrics:

You don't like it when I check your iPhone  
I don't even get my own ringtone  
When you're heading out with all your best bros  
You don't wanna tell me where you guys go

You say that I'm needy  
Like a kid needs Reese's Pieces  
But I promise if you leave me  
You'll be running back to me at my door  
What a joke

If you drive away  
Hope you get a flat tire get stranded  
If it's goodbye today  
Know you're leaving here empty-handed  
'Cause I've got my  
Own life and  
You're just a punch line

If you go  
You're a joke  
I forgot to laugh


End file.
